hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Test of Strength
Event Mist pools in the foothills as you approach the Ogre's lair. Bones of fallen champions litter the way, picked clean by vultures. Their weapons lay here and there - rusted by the damp and twisted by the weather. This is the last chance to improve your Defence. 1) Continue. :If Ariadne is the current Companion: ::"Of course we press on," Ariadne says, pushing past. "Let me at that beast!" ::She stops and lets out a roar. "Where are you, monster?" :Otherwise: ::You catch up to Ariadne as she charges through the hillside. ::In her hands she draws a massive mace, its face fashioned from the travelling forge's anvil. "Let us see how he likes it when my forge fights back!" ::The Dealer draws The Blacksmith. ::"This is no time for caution," Ariadne says, pushing past. "Let me at that beast! No one destroys my father's forge and continues to draw breath!" :She stops and lets out a roar. "Where are you, monster?" :The silhouette of the Ogre looms out of the mist. :The Dealer draws an Ogre card. (In the Brimstone Encounter, the Ogre is also Brimstone) :He raises his club above his head and leaps down from his perch, smashing the ground in front of you. :"The poor fools come happy to their death." He grins, displaying a mouth of yellow, jagged teeth. :In the Brimstone Encounter: ::"Crunch, crunch, the little wagon went. And such pretty armour I did find!" ::He waves the restored Jousting Armour about. "Dost your bones sing as beautifully?" :In the Normal Encounter: ::"Crunch, crunch, the little wagon went. Dost your bones sing as beautifully?" :Ariadne bellows in defiance and charges her foe. :If Ariadne is the current Companion: ::The ogre swings his club wildly, missing her by inches. :Frustrated, he turns his attention to you... :Otherwise: ::Draknar swings his club wildly, catching Companion and sending them flying. ::The player loses their Companion for 3 turns. ::Then, the ogre swings at you!" :If the player's Defence is less than 60: :With surprising dexterity, Ariadne leaps to your aid, taking the blow in your stead. ::Battered, she crumples to the ground at your feet. "There was no way you'd be able to take a blow of that magnitude in that armour," she huffs, blood bubbling from her mouth, "but I'm afraid I won't be much help now." ::Ariadne is removed from the fight. :If the player's Defence is at least 60: ::The mighty club glances off your armour. ::"Your armour is thick and strong!" Ariadne laughs. "Anders has done well!" ::You have passed the objective. ::Ariadne joins the fight. :Draknar roars and charges into battle. :The player enters Combat. :the ogre defeated, you help Ariadne [and your Companion to her/their feet.] :the ogre defeated, you and Ariadne rush to [your Companion's side and help them to their feet.] :Then you see it, shining under a pile of bloodied rags and small bones. :The player gains the second Half of Edesia's Charm. :The two halves of Edesia's Charm slide together, and with a rush of relief you feel the curse lift. :The player gains Edesia's Charm. :In the Brimstone Encounter: ::Beside the ogre lays the stolen Jousting Armour, its appearance almost unrecognisable... ::The player gains the Jousting Armour token. ::The player gains the Platinum Suit. ::"By the Gods," Ariadne gasps, slumping down on a stone. "Anders has outdone himself! Not since my father's day have I seen a suit so exquisite." ::Her eyes begin to well up. "I doubt a single item in the Imperial armoury would be more sturdy." ::As dusk falls, Companion builds a fire with the last of the kindling. "I miss him," Ariadne whispers. :In the Normal Encounter: ::With a shout of joy, Ariadne lifts her hammer to the sky. "Wow, now that was exhilarating! We brought down Draknar the Mighty! We're bloody heroes!" 2) Retreat back to the marshlands. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:Strength